


Worship

by mangomunkki



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Oral Sex, Other, Porn with Feelings, but mostly its just porn, lw4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomunkki/pseuds/mangomunkki
Summary: Boryanus is in a bit of a slump. Elias knows just the thing to cheer their partner up.
Relationships: Boryanus/Elias Meise
Kudos: 2
Collections: Commander Firnüel





	Worship

Elias has an issue.

Bory's been avoiding them, avoiding their touch, ever since their body was changed by Aurene's magic. Elias understands why they'd draw from them, having seen firsthand how precarious their relationship with their body was even before it was all changed, with no input from them. Still, though, they can't stand watching Bory avoid their reflection anymore, face bunched tight whenever they have to see a body part of theirs glowing blue instead of the red they know they miss.

They catch them alone in their shared bedroom, one evening, apparently deep in thought. Elias closes the door behind them, the lock clicking shut, and thinks. They know what they'd like to do, to prove, but to convince Bory to let them do so might be trickier. Still, they have to try.

"Bory", they start, making their way over and kneeling down at their feet, meeting their eyes. "I know the change in your body has been hard on you" – an understatement, for sure –"And I have something in mind that could help." Bory is fixing them with a sceptical look, and Elias can already see the argument forming on their tongue. Not wanting to give them a chance to shoot them down before even hearing their proposition, they carry on. "I was thinking, tonight, I could just... pamper you? I promise I'm not going to do anything you wouldn't like, but I just... I'd really like it if you could just stay still for me so I can adore you properly." They quiet, waiting for a response from Bory.

Bory, it appears, is taken aback by their proposition, at least judging by the faint glow creeping its way on their cheeks. They avert their eyes, embarrassed. "I don't really see why –“ Something in Elias' eyes signals to them they won't listen to them put themselves down, not today, so they sigh, instead. "I... Fine. If you want to."

Elias laughs, a smile on their face – though, in Bory's company, there usually is. They offer Bory a quick kiss, humming as they settle their hands on their shoulders, gently pushing them on the bed. "Just stay right there, okay? I'll take care of you." Bory nods at them, still seemingly lost for words, but it's good enough. Now, Elias has a task to get to.

Carefully, taking their time, Elias unbuttons Bory's shirt, revealing more and more of their skin for their eyes to rove over. The simple fabric feels soft to their fingers, some warmth from Bory's skin still lingering on it when they slip it off their shoulders, Bory shrugging it off without them having to tell them to. A smile playing on their lips, Elias leans down, pressing a kiss on the middle of their clavicle, feeling Bory's eyes on them. They're still, like they asked them to, but they _know_ they're wondering what, exactly, Elias has in mind. Hands following the paths of Bory's glow pattern on their sides, Elias descends, lower, laying kisses all the while.

Bory's skin was surprisingly sensitive, Elias had discovered rather soon in their relationship. It seems the Brand didn't change that, based on the way Bory's breathing is already quickening when their kisses reach their chest, thumbs brushing against their nipple. Elias is very glad their body still seems to react like it used to, since they'd learned many of Bory's weak spots already, and it would be a shame to have to abandon all of that knowledge.

They brush their teeth on the tip, just the way they know Bory likes it, and closes their lips around the hardening bud, sucking. They're rewarded by an absolutely delicious hitch in Bory's breathing that has them fighting a smile. "Beautiful", they murmur against the dark skin, instead, repeating their actions. "Absolutely beautiful. Every last inch of you."

Elias doesn't have to look up to see Bory blush, as the blue glow crossing their skin flares into life, its dim light illuminating the grooves and contours of their body even better. They press a kiss on a crossover point where the glow is brighter than elsewhere, feeling Bory shiver. "It's true, though", they continue, as their hand travels up to tweak the neglected nipple, mouth still busy on the other one. "I still sometimes look at you and think, how are they real?" Saying it out loud still brings a colour to their cheeks, but now they can ignore it, busy with just _appreciating_ the body lain out in front of them.

Having drawn more than a few sighs and gasps from Bory already, Elias moves lower, fingertips trailing along the new, blue, spiderweb-like pattern on their skin. They know Bory is not a fan of it, not a fan of much of anything in their new appearance, but Elias thinks the blue is gorgeous on their features, the new pattern a lovely contrast on their skin. They voice all of this aloud, despite how embarrassing it is, apparently, for Bory to hear. It's all true, after all, and Elias is going to do their best to make them understand just what, exactly, they see in them.

Elias' kisses reach the divot on Bory's hip, a place they know is very sensitive to them. They utilise this information, a thumb sweeping along the hipbone. A proper whine, first of its kind escapes Bory's lips as their hips buck unintentionally, easily kept in place by Elias' hand, though. Elias savours the sound, still not over the fact they can coax such sounds out of their lover, but pauses as they see Bory's hand lifting from their side, them aiming to cover their face, most likely. Oh, no. They want them to see _exactly_ what is happening.

Elias catches the hand mid-air, fingers curling around Bory's wrist. The nuzzle into the palm, the sparks trailing along it tickling their face as they hit it. Fixing their eyes to Bory's, they press a kiss to the palm of their hand – gods, they love their hands, how they could be so soft and slender while made of plant material, they would probably never understand. The blue glow that had taken root on their fingertips after the exposure to Aurene's magic has, in their opinion, made Bory's hands even better, and they can't resist the urge to kiss those fingertips, too.

"Don't hide your face, please?" Bory's face is flushed, eyes blown wide, and with the bright white in them Elias can see their pupils are blown wide. "I want you to see what I love about your body."

Bory mutters something in response, averting their eyes. Elias doesn't quite catch it, but it sounds suspiciously close to 'nothing special to see', and no, they will _not_ have that from them, especially not now. They shake their head, releasing Bory's hand in favour of cupping their cheek.

"Oh, but there's plenty." They pull the sylvari into a tender kiss, relishing in the way their mouth feels on theirs, how they're able to feel the tips of their new fangs on their tongue, how Bory's kiss feels hotter than usual, them too wound up to properly keep their magic in check. They separate from the kiss to catch their breath, smiling at Bory. "Just... Just trust me on this, okay?"

Receiving an unsure nod from them, Elias smiles, rewarding them with one more kiss before they sink back to their knees. They unfasten their trousers, slipping a hand under the waistband to cup Bory's half-erect length, relishing in the little whine they get. Bory's already leaking, a sticky fluid beading at the slit of their dick, when Elias pulls their trousers down and greets their tip with a little kiss. Above them, Elias hears Bory groan, hand clutching at the sheets since they can't hide their face.

Elias' tongue darts out to catch the tiny drop of precum they got on their lip, eyes meeting with Bory's. "You're gorgeous, Bory, and I love you. All of you." Bory stares back at them, lip quivering, but they don't get the chance to speak before Elias opens their mouth, pressing their tongue against the underside of Bory's cock, licking a wide stripe before taking them fully in their mouth. Bory groans out loud, whatever they were about to say lost. Elias sucks and licks, hard, glad to finally have Bory in their mouth, and even gladder to hear the gasps and whines from them growing louder.

The heady taste of pine is filling Elias' mouth, them suddenly realising how glad they are this aspect of Bory stayed the same, too. After having discovered the sylvari's slick, the sweetness of the taste had them coming back for seconds, thirds, coming back for however much Bory was willing to give them. This time, they are in control of that, though, and they'll get to take as much as they wish.

Despite Bory's best efforts – Elias can feel their thighs quivering where they're trying their best to hold still – they seem to be getting impatient, hands opening and closing, bunching up the bedding. Tongue teasing the raised spots on the underside of Bory's length, they almost miss the worked up tone in Bory's voice as they keen, back arching. "Elias, please!"

Elias halts for a moment, thinking. They would love to take their time, still, but Bory _has_ been very patient with letting them explore, to really enjoy their body. Maybe they should be rewarded for that.

Their mouth comes off Bory with a soft 'pop', a strand of slick still attached to their lip before they lick it away. They replace their mouth with their hand, thumb playing with Bory's tip as they fix them with a look. God, Bory looks divine, the blue glow lighting their face up, eyes half-lidded and bottom lip between their teeth, desperately trying to stay put together. Elias loves them, loves them so much. "Bory?"

Their fingers dance towards Bory's entrance, covered in the pale blue slick they'd gathered from them. "Do you want me inside you?" Bory groans, feeling the tips of their finger against them, waiting for permission.

"Thorns, yes!" Not needing to be told twice, Elias slips their finger inside, gaze on Bory's face as their eyes flutter shut. Their glow is even brighter now, pulsing with the same rhythm their insides are, something that drives Elias absolutely up the wall. They bite their lip, slipping in a second finger, testing how much give Bory already has. Bory keens, hips bucking, trying to meet Elias' hand the best they can. Elias presses back down against them, pressing a kiss on their hip – it's the first place their lips can reach–, whispering encouragements against Bory's skin as they start to stretch them out properly.

The longer their fingers linger in Bory, the louder their whines get. One 'please' too many and Elias decides they're done, take any longer with preparing them and Bory would combust. The need in their voice is absolute, Elias finally giving in, and the heavy way Bory's chest rises and lowers stays even when Elias removes their fingers from them. They unbuckle their belt, finally paying attention to their own, throbbing erection. They feel Bory's eyes on them as they straighten up, coating themselves in a generous amount of their slick – when they eye the blue liquid coat Elias' skin, Elias swears they flare brighter than ever before, a breathless swear escaping their lips as they watch.

Elias lines themselves up with Bory's entrance, seeking their eyes. "Bory, are you–“

Bory interrupts them with a swear, throwing their head back, sheets tightly bunched in their fist. "Yes, Elias, I'm ready, I'm yours, do whatever you wish but please do _something_.”

I'm yours. I'm yours. _I'm yours._

With the words looping in their head, Elias plunges in, stretching Bory out more than their fingers did, the soft suppleness of Bory's body giving way to their intrusion. Bory groans, back arching to meet Elias' thrust. Their hands fly up, apparently tired of gripping the mattress, weaving together behind Elias' neck and pulling them close. Elias watches the way Bory's face absolutely glows, lips parted and those gorgeous pale eyes just staring at them from behind half-closed eyelids. "Six, how I love you", they mutter, leaning in to kiss them. Bory responds with enthusiasm, sharp teeth nipping at their bottom lip as their legs curl up, pulling them even tighter to Elias.

Every buck of Elias' hips draws more whines from Bory, Elias hearing their laboured breathing only inches away from their ear. Seeing Bory like this, so open and having seen them unravel from the anxious state of stress they'd been in before warms Elias' heart, but also curls a heat in their belly, something they know they can't ignore much longer.

With a few more thrusts, leaning heavily on the arm supporting them, Elias feels themselves crest, eyes fluttering shut as they fill Bory up. Bory keeps their hands where they're still by their neck, lifting their head up to press a kiss on their jaw as they shudder, the way Bory's body still pulses around them overwhelming.

As they feel their arm tremble, they let themselves drop to the mattress, eyes opening to meet Bory's gaze. Their face is still flushed, the blue pulsing, but the smile on their lips is one of bare contention. Bory hums, curling up next to Elias, pressing one last kiss on their lips.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Elias has already caught their breath, but the unexpected thanks has their interest piqued.

Bory closes their eyes, shuffling closer, humming contently as Elias drapes their arm over their side. They lie still for a moment. Elias has already given up on trying to get an answer to their question when Bory speaks, mouth pressed against their chest and voice muffled. "For loving me."


End file.
